Solace
by JosephFrost
Summary: Drabble request twelve. Wesker/Birkin. PWP, angst. Wesker transfers out of Umbrella's science division.


_**"I'm transferring out of the science division, Will."**_ Through the black lenses of his shades Albert Wesker peered at his younger companion, who'd been pacing back and forth through the lab room since the older blond had entered and mentioned he had significant news. William had never been good at handling such things, always been the one more prone to emotional outbursts, even violent ones, between the two…and this was yet another such instance as the scientist gritted his teeth and turned, lashed out at the work he'd had on his desk, scattering the papers everywhere.

**"Why are you doing this, Albert? There's so much potential within the G-project!"** Blue eyes, narrowed and filled with real anger towards the other, flicked back in Wesker's direction along with those bitter words hissed out towards him. _**"I have my reasons. You know this."**_ Impassive as always were his tone of voice…even the expression on the older man's face…and at that moment William wanted nothing more to do then punch him hard, to knock that look right off so he could, would, know how exactly this affected, how much this hurt, him. Instead he reined in just enough control to lash out elsewhere instead, slamming his balled fist down onto the edge of the desk with a resounding crack. Pain joined that anger, that hurt, coiling cruelly through his senses as he recoiled and pulled his hand away…a nasty bruise already begun to form on his pale skin.

With the scientist's attention diverted, though by a painful means, Wesker moved from his position he'd maintained by the closed door. A hand moved upwards to remove his shades, placing them on one of the tables he passed well out of the way of any sort of retaliatory action he might receive from the upset man – he'd lost more than one pair though lack of foresight due to the younger man in the past. William glanced up just as the other reached him, finding his wounded hand suddenly grasped, lifted, lips pressed onto it soothingly. Blue eyes lifted further, puzzled, and met those of blue-gray that stared down at him, before he shuddered and closed his own. **"Why.."** It wasn't even a question, that near forlorn word, but anything else that may have further escaped found itself silenced by a kinder kiss then he'd been expecting considering his little outburst. A soft keen escaped him, muffled between their lips as he parted them for Wesker to seek, to take, to plunder, as both hands reached to tug at the other's dark shirt.

**"We shouldn't do this here."** William mumbled the moment his lips were once more freed, his companion's deft hands working off his shirt to toss it on the desk behind them before he sat down in the desk's spinney chair to pull the younger down with him, on top of him, as he worked on pulling down both pants and boxers in one smooth gesture. **"Anyone can walk in and see and.."**

_**"No one will come in."**_ Albert reassured the man in his lap, using saliva to slick his fingers before he slid them across the soft skin of the other's ass, down the cleft to the hidden entrance that only he ever got to explore. While one hand got to work prepping him, slipping first one digit then a second in, his other was busy as well…sliding across William's bare chest, teasing across hard nubs as the other arched and moaned, before drifting his hand down to encircle, tease, and pump the other's hardening shaft. Hot, eager pants escaped the younger scientist as he released his grip from the other man's shirt, fumbling to undo his pants, light, near-fevered touches planted across the other's arousal as he pulled it out. **"Fuck…Albert, you're not going to break me."** He needed this, needed him more then he'd ever once be able to admit, and William assisted with moving his body up, arching under Wesker's skilled hands as he helped to balance him on the relatively uncertain positioning considering the unstable movements of the chair before he pulled him down.

A soft hiss of pain escaped parted lips as they merged, joined as one, William's hands wrapped around Wesker's shoulders to ball up the back of his dark shirt, wrinkling it something terrible, knuckles white with both intensity and pain. All the while the other man whispered wordless comfort into his ear as he nuzzled against his cheek, patient and waiting until he knew the other would be ready enough to start. As many years as they'd known one another, as many years as they had done this together, they each knew one another's body as well as they knew their own. It was moments really before William took the initiative and started moving, predictively setting a slower pace initially, as one of Wesker's hands dropped to his waist to assist. The other maintained its deviously tormenting pumping of his erection, thumb teasing across the slit before it fisted down harder, faster, rougher. Always the more vocal lover, William moaned and mewled in pleasure, doing all he could to remain in enough control so to keep his voice down so none of the other scientists could hear what went on behind the closed door of this room, speeding up the pace faster and faster. It took some angling, just a move and a deft roll of his own hips, and he nearly howled in pleasure as the older man's own hard flesh struck that sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside. Rolling his eyes, Wesker hurried to muffle the noise with a kiss, nipping sharply on the younger man's lower lip with near-bruising force as a none-too-gentle reminder of their need for silence.

**"I hate you."** William hissed towards the other man as soon as he freed himself from the kiss. **"I hate you ****_I hate you_****."** Those words only brought a bemused, breathless chuckle from the man beneath him, as well as a murmured, **"I know."** They couldn't last at this pace, neither of them could, and the moment that the younger scientist pressed downwards again he reached his peak, climaxing hard within Wesker's hand that he found himself left panting and shivering and moaning near helplessly in pure pleasure. Once, twice more, was all the other man needed before he too tensed and finished, spilling into William with a quiet groan.

The two men rested there in a tangle of limps, William pressed against the other man as he tried to regain his breath and come back down from the physical euphoria. **_"You do realize that I'll still come to see you, right?"_** Raising a brow, Wesker sat back more in the chair, making himself at least marginally more comfortable while still holding the younger scientist on his lap. Blearily, sleepy blue eyes reopened and peeked upwards towards the smug look on the other's face. **"I still hate you, Albert."** He huffed loudly, pointedly, electing another chuckle and a smirk from Wesker as reaction to his longtime companion's behavior. _**"You promise that, William?"**_

**"I promise."**


End file.
